Welcome, my love
by AmmTheShinigami
Summary: Will Shadow ever love again after having his heart shattered by a rose with a hammer? rated m for future lemon. contains ShadxOC and a bit of others like SonAmy. Please comment and send in more OCs for me to use in the future too!


-Shadow's P.O.V-

I walked with the others to the hotel where I would be staying for the weekend to help out with the anime convention that Amy, my girlfriend, and the faker were invited to. Silver was there too even though he wasn't in the stupid faker anime. Amy called for me with a sweet voice like the smell of a rose. I came to her side faster than that faker could have any day. She was sitting under a few peach blossom trees behind the hotel that bore pink flowers that let some of their petals glide down to the ground. I sat next her and gazed at the sky as she started a long conversation that to me seemed to be in a foreign language. When I began to understand her speech, I found _heart shattering_ news. "It's not you, it's me. I just don't love you any more, Shad," she said. I didn't say a word, I just fled. Not leaving time for a single tear to fall. I took out all of the photos she and I shared together, a fancy box for a certain ring that I was going to eventually buy and give to her, some rose seeds that we were going to plant together, and a lighter. I ran out back to the peach blossoms to do something I never thought I would do. I burned the photos, placed the ashes in the ring box with the seeds, buried it where we sat and silently cried over it. Tried from dehydration, I climbed nearly to the top of the tree, and fell asleep.

-Normal P.O.V-

A hedgehog named Marie was trying her best to stay in bed by holding the headboard with her life. She was completely white except for a part of her bangs that were red and spiked outward. Whatever spines that was long enough was tied back into a short and spiky ponytail. She also had golden eyes. The ones that tried to get her out of bed was her so called friends Hailey, a black and purple cat, Cassidy, a red bunny with black spots, and Jamie, a pink and baby blue dog. Cassidy was in a bad mood, and without having coffee, made things worse. She finally said, "Fine, stay in bed all day; just don't be shocked when you get pulled into a threesome when I get back trying to get laid." Marie then bolted up and threw on random clothes on her way out the door.

Marie wandered behind the hotel where she was staying and the convention was being held. It was only 5:00 in the morning so she decided to rest against a tree for a bit. Before she could sit though, she slipped on a random object and sent a rock flying to one the trees. At first the tree shook for a bit and stopped but, before she could sigh in relief a body fell from it.

Shadow woke up in his hotel room with a throbbing headache. He knew that he fell asleep in a tree and was confused of what was going on. _Did someone bring me here? _The dream he was having was still playing through is mind:

An angle came down from the clouds and dried his tears. She had white fur and dressed like he would if he was female. She grabbed his hands and lifted him into the sky with her. For a bit it was easy but she by accident dropped him, when he hit the ground, all turned black except her glowing golden eyes.

His thoughts were interrupted by the hedgehog from his dreams coming out of the bathroom. She froze at his sight but then said really fast, "I'm so sorry! Please don't sue me! I found your room key after you fell and dragged you here pretending that you got very drunk and passed out-""Stop," was all he said before he pulled her into a tight embrace filled with love. He realized the situation and let the startled woman go and said, "So, how about we discuss this over coffee?"

-Marie's P.O.V-

While sipping coffee with now discovered the real Shadow the hedgehog (not a really good cosplayer) at star-rings, I listened to his story about being dumped by Amy Rose, burying his thoughts of her, sleeping in a tree, and dreaming about me. I blushed when he said the part about his dream. And he could tell and used it for confidence for this next question that he asked, "I know this seems crazy, and we hardly know each other but I'll ask anyway. Will you go out with me?" I blushed even more and barely managed to answer clearly, "Yes, I would love to!" he showed a small, cute smile, and kissed my cheek. He then with a cheery tone said, "Want to go show me off to your friends, cutie?" I simply replied, "Okay."

We went into the convention area with golden passes hanging from our necks, holding hands. My three friends gapped at us as we approached them. "Is this the real thing," asked Jamie while poking Shadow's face. I nodded and Cassidy said, "I wouldn't mind at all if you came in trying to get laid while I was sleeping in!" Shadow chuckled at the remark knowing what she meant from what I told him at the coffee shop. Haley didn't say a thing at first, she just took photos of us to scrap book later but, soon said, "how about a big kiss for us?" before I could even ask him, shadow closed the gap between our lips and flashes every where went off. The rest off the day was mostly shopping, dancing and Shadow and I signing up for a cosplay karaoke contest that was being held tomorrow.


End file.
